lost_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvian Valley
The Silvian Valley is the central province of Centros. It is the spiritual homeland of the humans and has been home to two of the most influential and powerful civilizations ever: the First and Second Empires. It is now controlled by the Second Empire. Geography The Silvian Valley is divided into three sub-regions: the Eoin Desert, the Silvian Floodplain, and the Hayrul Lowlands. Rivers There are two rivers that run parallel to each other in the Silvian Valley, the Eoin and Hayrul. They divide the region into its three sub-regions. Sub-Regions Eoin Desert The Eoin Desert is a scarcely inhabited desert wasteland. It is located south of the Eoin River and just north of the Red Mountains. There is only one city, located along the Eoin's banks, called Alari. Silvian Floodplain The Silvian Floodplain is the fertile land between the Eoin and Hayrul rivers. Most of the cities in the region are located here, including the Second Empire's Capital, Silvia. Other cities include Kios and Livon, on the banks of the Hayrul and Eoin, respectively. Hayrul Lowlands The Hayrul Lowlands are located north of the Hayrul river but south of the Titan's Spine mountain range. There is only one city here, as the land is too hilly for and not fertile enough for cultivation. The city is located at the base of the mountain range and is called Vilverden. Cities Silvia Main Article: Silvia Silvia is arguably the most important city in all of Centros, as it was the capital of the First Empire and now the Second. It is quite rich due to trade and its abundant natural resources. It is surrounded by the highest walls of any city in Centros, and is considered impregnable. Kios Main Article: Kios Kios is located along the banks of the Hayrul River, but also firmly within the boundaries of the Silvian Floodplain. It is an agricultural powerhouse, producing most of the Second Empire's food. It benefits from the yearly flooding of the Hayrul, which results in some of the most fertile soil in all of Centros. Livon Main Article: Livon Livon is located at the mouth of the Eoin River, and is considered the most important military port in the world, as the sizeable Imperial Navy is docked here. It also benefits from the abundance of fish in the area, and most of the civilian population is somehow involved in the fish trade. Alari Main Article: Alari Alari is located on the southern banks of the Eoin River, in the Eoin Desert. It is the smallest city in the Empire, but nonetheless important, mostly due to its proximity to The Marshlands; it is the first line of defense in the event of an Orcish invasion. Vilverden Main Article: Vilverden Vilverden is located at the base of the Titan's Spine mountain range. It benefits greatly from its famed gold and iron mines, which are some of the richest in Centros, and also from its proximity to both the Deep Roads and to the Veiled Kingdom, which makes overland trade easy and profitable. Vilverden is the location of the Great Pass, the only safe way between the Silvian Valley and Dragonspire.